


To Defeat the Ultimate Lucky Student

by Its_me_shu



Series: Komahina Oneshots [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_me_shu/pseuds/Its_me_shu
Summary: Just a bunch of Danganronpa oneshots. (Komahina only for now) Most of them are based off of a roleplay with my friends.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Komahina Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004427
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	To Defeat the Ultimate Lucky Student

Hajime awoke to a small warmth on his cheek. His head was positioned awkwardly on the desk beneath him, half of it pillowed on a jacket that wasn't his. Blinking slowly, a mess of fluffy white curls and pale skin came into view. Nagito pulled away with a gentle smile, the morning light seeming to make him gow against the dim lights of the dorm. He groans sleepily, reaching a hand up to touch Nagito's face, who smiles and leans into his hand.

“Good morning Hajime.” he purrs sleepily.

Hajime hums a groggy ‘Good morning’ back, eyes already beginning to close again.

“How did you sleep?”

With a shrug he stood, stretching lazily. “I slept fine,” he gives a short laugh, “I do wish I had moved to the bed though.” He hums wrapping his arms around Komaeda’s waist to pull him into a hug. Nagito places his hands on Hajime’s arms with a small smile. With a small hum, Hajime places his chin on komaedas head. “What do you want to do today?”

“I’m not sure, do you want to go and play some video games?” Komaeda replies, tilting his head slightly.

“That sounds like fun!” He says with a small noise of approval.

“Yeah, you just want to go to the game room then? After we get dressed of course...”  
he blushed and looked down at Hajime’s hands on his waist

He lets out a small sigh, “But clothes are booooring, do we have to get dressed?”

“U-Uh yes?” Komaeda’s face went red, a look of surprise written on his face.

Hajime laughs, pressing his forehead to Komaeda. “I’ll have to go to my own dorm..wanna meet in the game room?”

Nagito nods, unwinding himself from Hajime’s grasp and his face still flushed red.  
Hajime gives him a quick kiss, while handing him back his jacket before leaving Nagito’s dorm. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Alright,” He blushes and changes into his day clothes after closing the door. Brushing the tangles out of his hair before sliding his arms into his jacket. Smiling happily at how it was still warm from Hajime’s warmth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Hajime arrived in the game room, Nagito was already sitting on the couch, ‘Super Smash Bros' displayed brightly on the screen. He gives Hajime a kind smile motioning for him to sit down. As soon as Hajime sat next to him, Nagito shuffled closer, handing him a controller.

“Who are you going to be?” 

He hums thoughtfully. “Link.” he says, selecting the character. “How about you?”

“I’ll go with Zelda then!” Nagito says with a small smile.

They begin to play the game, Nagito’s luck allowing him to win each time. Hajime gave Ngito a glance, he looked cute like this he thought. Eyebrows pinched together in concentration while his fingers moved across the controller. Getting an idea, Hajime leans over to him, muttering something in his ear and kissing the base of his neck.

He turns back to the game as Nagito squeaks, “H-Hajime?!”

The game ends with Hajime winning, causing the brunette to snicker. Turning to Komaeda, “You're so cute when you blush Ko-.” Nagito blushes, dropping the controller into his lap. Covering his face with his hands he mutters something inaudible.

He hums into Nagito’s ear, pulling his legs onto his lap. “You need to speak up dear.”

“Mph!?” He turns and buries his face into Hajime’s shoulder. “I get so flustered when you do things like that!”

Hajime grins, “Maybe I should do it more often then.” He purrs, causing Nagito to shudder.

Hajime runs his fingers down Nagito's waist to his hips, applying pressure. Another shudder, and a groan vaguely similar to Hajimes name as he presses himself against Hajime.

“Look at me Komaeda,” Nagito looked at him, face flushed a pretty red and pupils blown wide. He grasps Nagito’s chin, other hand still pressed against his hip as he kisses him. Nagito arches into the kiss, fingers tangling in the other's hair. He tugs on the brown curls, pulling a groan from Hajime. 

He pulls away with a smirk, hand running over Komaeda’s thigh. “Were in a public place Nagito,” he leans in to mutter into his ear. “What if someone were to walk in.” The warmth of Hajimes breath fanning over his ear causes a shiver to race down his spine, hips shuddering.

“Hopefully no one will.” he grins, kissing Komaeda;s collarbone, nipping at it slightly.

“Then could i uhm..” He trails off as Hajime nips at his neck.  
“Hmm? Speak up if you want something Komaeda.”

“Can I...can I kiss you again?”

Hajime grins. “You never have to ask.” Once again Komaeda’s lips were on his, Nagito's arms draped over his shoulders as they fought for dominance. Hajime groans, applying pressure to Komaedas thigh, eliciting a moan from the boy as he shivers. Moving down his jaw to his neck Hajime presses kisses to his heated skin, nipping at the flushed skin. Another moan from Komaeda, this one closer to a whine as he tilts his head to give Hajime better access. Hajime trails his fingers under his shirt and over his chest, taking note of the slick skin as he drags blunt nails over it. 

A knock at the door stops him from going further. Allowing him to appreciate Nagito's current state, with his head cocked to the side and skin flushed, damp hair sticking to his forehead. Hajime breaks apart, breath coming in unsteady pants as he presses his forehead to Komaedas. Head spinning wildly as he searches for an excuse.

Hey! It's me Ko! This is my first ever fanfiction so sorry about how bad it is lol. This was heavily based on an rp i did with a friend over on discord! THanks so much for reading!


End file.
